hellsingfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Rip Van Winkle
Rip Van Winkle (リップヴァーン・ウィンクル中尉) – poddana wampiryzacji kobieta, jeden z najlepszych żołnierzy Millenium. Przywódczyni misji odebrania Brytyjczykom statku „Adler” (wcześniej „Orzeł”, przemianowany na „Adlera” przez Rip). Wygląd Wygląda bardzo młodo, pomimo wieku 70 lat. Jest wysoka i szczupła. Ma niebieskie oczy i piegi na twarzy oraz czarne, długie włosy, które sięgają jej do kolan. Nosi długi żakiet, okulary i białe rękawiczki. Na szyi ma srebrny wisiorek w kształcie swastyki. Używa muszkietu. Osobowość Jest jednym z bardziej wesołych i żywiołowych członków Millenium. Bywa dziecinna. Odlicza czas do ataku Millenium na Londyn za pomocą różowego budzika. W retrospekcji z 1944 roku jest uczesana w dwa warkocze i ma na sobie nazistowski mundur, co pogłębia dziecinny wizerunek Rip. Kontrastuje z tym jej bardziej agresywna strona, widoczna kiedy brutalnie morduje zmienioną w ghule załogę i kapitana-wampira statku „Adler”. Często się szeroko uśmiecha, kiedy mierzy do przeciwników z muszkietu. Lubi śpiewać i uwielbia opery, jej ulubiona to „Der Freischütz”. Według Majora, Rip Van Winkle przypomina Kaspara z tej opery; uważał on też, że spotka ją podobny koniec i zostanie zamordowana i pożarta w ramach kary za swoje grzechy. Rip panicznie boi się Alucarda, którego porównuje do Zamiela z „Der Freischütz”, mordercy Kaspara. Wyczuwa go na długo przed walką i bardzo niechętnie podchodzi do starcia, a zbiera się w sobie dopiero, kiedy przypomina sobie pytanie Majora o to, jak by się zachowała w obliczu zbliżającej się nieuchronnie śmierci. Historia II Wojna Światowa W Hellsing: The Dawn występuje jako człowiek, nazistowski żołnierz o stopniu Untersturmführer. Występuje w scenach rozgrywających się 50 lat przed właściwą akcją Hellsinga. Przez pomyłkę wzięła nie swoje okulary, przez co nie mogła się skupić, a Alucard tłumaczy jej, kim jest i dlaczego znajduje się w budynku, w którym rozmawiają. Rip zauważa, że on jest jej wrogiem, więc próbuje go zastrzelić, ale wtedy nokautuje ją samoświadoma trumna Alucarda. Misja zdobycia „Adlera” W pewnym momencie swojego życia zostaje poddana wampiryzacji i staje się wampirem. 50 lat po wydarzeniach z II Wojny Światowej, Major przydziela jej misję zdobycia okrętu „Adler”. Kiedy ląduje helikopterem na statku będącym celem misji, wśród załogi ujawniają się trzy wampiry i zmieniają wszystkich ludzi na pokładzie w ghule. Rip Van Winkle morduje wspomniane wampiry i pozwala swojemu wojsku - batalionowi Letzte - wyjść z trumien umieszczonych pod pokładem okrętu. Maluje wielką swastykę na pokładzie statku i mianuje statek jednostką Trzeciej Rzeszy; przemianowuje go z „Orła” na „Adlera”. Odlicza czas do ataku Millenium na Londyn i zestrzeliwuje swoim muszkietem wysłane tam brytyjskie helikoptery, by odbić statek z rąk nazistów. Sir Shelby M. Penwood prosi Organizację Hellsing o interwencję po zorientowaniu się, jak mocny jest jego przeciwnik. Alucard przybywa na okręt samolotem zwiadowczym Lockheed SR-71 Blackbird, unikając wszelkich pocisków wystrzelonych w jego stronę. Rip wyczuwa Alucarda na długo przed jego pojawieniem się i zaczyna panikować. Kiedy działom „Adlera” nie udaje się zniszczyć samolotu SR-71, oddaje wielokrotnie strzały w pikujący samolot, dziurawiąc go. Alucard zdejmuje pieczęcie ograniczające do poziomu pierwszego i za pomocą swoich cieni utrzymuje samolot w całości. Kiedy samolot uderza w pokład okrętu, Rip Van Winkle jest sparaliżowana strachem przez obecność potężnego wampira, który właśnie przybył. Ucieka przed Alucardem, zanim ten daje radę ją schwytać, a ten od razu zajmuje się rzezią jej wojsk. Prawie załamała się, kiedy musiała stanąć do walki jeden na jeden z Alucardem, ale przypomniała sobie pytanie Majora o to, co by zrobiła, gdyby spotkała swojego „Zamiela”. Zebrała się w sobie i stanęła do walki z muszkietem w ręku. Strzela do wampira, niemalże wypychając go z pokładu do morza, lecz wtedy Alucard złapał jedną z kul zębami i zmiażdżył ją. To wzbudziło ponownie strach Winkle, przez co pozwoliła mu zbliżyć się do siebie. Alucard zabił Rip Van Winkle przebijając ją jej własnym muszkietem. Kiedy Alucard zaczyna pić jej krew, pojawia się Schrödinger z transmisją prosto z zeppelina Millenium. Major gratuluje Rip Van Winkle wykonania misji, którą faktycznie było odwrócenie uwagi Alucarda i uwięzienie go na morzu. W nagrodę zabrania Doktorowi kremacji Winkle z jej wszczepionym czipem. Żegna ją, po czym pożerają ją całkowicie cienie Alucarda. Staje się jedną z dusz wewnątrz niego. Bitwa o Londyn Podczas Bitwy o Londyn Winkle pojawia się jako jeden z jego chowańców, częściowo złączona z Tubalacainem Alhambrą. Strzela do sił papieskich i do batalionu Letzte, a także kilka jednostek bojowych Enrico Maxwella, a nawet zaatakowała Alexandra Andersona podczas jego walki z Alucardem. Kiedy Alexander używa Gwoździa Heleny, Rip umiera w płomieniach wraz z innymi chowańcami. Umiejętności * Magiczne samonaprowadzające się kule – używa muszkietu, który strzela magicznymi kulami, które są karą dla wszystkich bez wyjątku, śledząc wyznaczone cele. Zostawiają za sobą niebieskie smugi. Mogą zmieniać kurs podczas lotu i wielokrotnie uderzać w ten sam cel. Potrafią niszczyć z łatwością helikoptery, samoloty i pociski rakietowe. Są szybsze, niż Lockheed SR-71 Blackbird. Muszkiet trzeba załadować po każdym strzale. W Hellsing Ultimate używa pięciu kul, w tym jednej bezpośrednio wobec Alucarda. * Duża wytrzymałość – potrafi sprawnie regenerować siły. Kiedy Alucard uderza ją w twarz tuż przed zabiciem jej, jedynie krwawią jej usta. Była obecna na pokładzie statku, kiedy uderzył w niego samolot, nie doznała wtedy żadnych obrażeń, co także jest świadectwem jej wytrwałości. * Wyostrzone zmysły – wyczuła Alucarda na długo przed tym, jak pojawił się w zasięgu wzroku kogokolwiek na okręcie „Adler”. Cytaty *„A moje kule nie będą przebierać, gdy wpadną w hołoty tłum” *„Rycerze północy / Pod angielską tętnicę / Odważnie podeń wpłynęliśmy / I przerwać blokadę / Udało się nam / Czekamy teraz na śmierć / Przy krążownika torpedowego / Ciężkim obstrzale / Na wolność w naszym wolności morzu” *„Nasz umiłowany >>następca<< nie posiada się z radości i dlatego przyszykował wam piękną nagrodę w postaci nowego rozkazu ... >>nadać każdemu z bohaterów w wieczyste posiadanie po dwa metry kwadratowe akwenu morskiego, po którym pływają!<< Można ten rozkaz interpretować również jako >>poświęcenie was w imieniu ogólnego dobra ryb i rybołówstwa na tym obszarze!<<” – do kapitana statku „Adler” przemienionego w wampira Ciekawostki *Scena śmierci Winkle podczas Bitwy o Londyn nie znajduje się w oryginale opublikowanym w „Young King OURs”, ale została dodana do tomu 9. *W tomie 10 w rozdziale „Oblivion” jej muszkiet znajduje się wśród rzeczy należących do głównych bohaterów, którzy umarli w fabule Hellsinga. Galeria Rip Van Winkle (manga).jpg|Rip Van Winkle w mandze Rip Van Winkle 2 (anime).png|Rip Van Winkle w Hellsing Ultimate Rip Van Winkle 3 (anime).jpg|Rip Van Winkle w Hellsing: The Dawn Zobacz też *Ghul *Millenium *Wampir Przypisy Kategoria:Kobiety Kategoria:Millenium Kategoria:Poddani wampiryzacji